


Classroom Distraction

by bucketmouse



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Digital Art, M/M, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketmouse/pseuds/bucketmouse
Summary: Claude and Dimitri are potions partners, but Dimitri is less interested in the potion and more in finally getting up the nerve to hold Claude's hand.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: FE3H Holiday Gift Exchange





	Classroom Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strikerkudo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikerkudo/gifts).



(Dimitri is Head Boy for Hufflepuff house, Claude is Head Boy for Slytherin. I did in fact cast absolutely everyone into houses/roles even though it's just this one pic for now... >_>)


End file.
